Molly Seagrim
=It's a wink and a wiggle and a giggle in the grass= "Now, though Molly was, as we have said, generally thought a very fine girl, and in reality she was so, yet her beauty was not of the most amiable kind. It had, indeed, very little of feminine in it, and would have become a man at least as well as a woman; for, to say the truth, youth and florid health had a very considerable share in the composition. Nor was her mind more effeminate than her person. As this was tall and robust, so was that bold and forward. So little had she of modesty, that Jones had more regard for her virtue than she herself." - Tom Jones, Book IV, Chapter VI =It's a rip in the bustle and a rustle in the hay= Molly is the daughter of Tom Jones' friend Black George. She receives the advances of one Will Barnes and subsequently finds herself pregnant by him. After he abandons her, she pursues both Tom and his teacher, Square, with great success. His dallying with Molly is one of the contributing factors to Tom's being thrown out of Squire Allworthy's favor and having to leave Somersetshire. Shortly after this, Molly found herself in the nexus for the first time. Almost immediately after arriving, Molly found herself back within Tom's arms, to a bit more of her joy than his. However, he felt obligated to take care of her, and was certainly not hesitant to enjoy her charms as she offers them. Also almost immediately, she found herself in the arms of George Wickham - yes, that one. The first person to truly gain her affection, however, was Curio, who also became one of Molly's first true friends. Due to a respect for Tom, Curio initially declined to sleep with her, but at his encouragement, Molly initially approached Tom honestly about their relationship, resulting in both of them agreeing to have other partners. For Molly, this now includes Curio, and Sagramore, who she helped nurse back to health after his run in with Lamorak. (In a domino effect, she also picked up Aimery Courfeyrac, and the three of them were ridiculously domestic for awhile. This resulted, in some timelines, in Anne and George Seagrim, but this Molly didn't get that far.) Curio did talk Molly out of attempting to rid herself of Barnes' child, instead suggesting adoption. She found a willing parent in Cassandra of Troy, but lost the child in delivery. She has a rather strange but not unpleasant friendship with Linden Kohlrabi. He is now much older than when they parted, but seemed genuinely glad to see her again. She is about 20, a bit more careful of people's hearts than she once was, but still ready to jump anything male that gives her the slightest encouragement. =There are mouths to be kissed before mouths to be fed= * Linden Kohlrabi - they have a very strange friendship, but she'll be glad to see him again * Sagramore - not the one she knew, sadly, but still a good kisser * Anne Seagrim - she will be a surprise. * Tess Seagrim - she will be a bigger one. =And a girl has to celebrate what passes by= Molly Seagrim, Idina Menzel, and "The Miller's Son" are not mine. Category:Characters Category:Living